


Far From Ideal

by Anonymous



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Brainwashing, Collars, Conditioning, F/F, Gore, Medical stuff, Noncon Relationship, Shock Collars, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Violence, but you’re aware of it the whole time, heavy in violence, i guess?, its free electroshock therapy, later on, probably some - Freeform, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You were many things in your lifetime- a worker, a soldier, hell even a bandit. But some fanatic in some echconet cult? You’d never be caught dead being one of them.
Relationships: Tyreen Calypso/Reader, Tyreen Calypso/You
Comments: 14
Kudos: 146
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Scouted

**Author's Note:**

> Aye so like this has been like in the works for like ever so I figured posting it will give me enough motivation to see it through. So please leave a review or something to like keep me writing. 
> 
> Remember to like follow and obey.

Before this started all of this you were little more than a run of the mill bandit sniper. Your job was a rather easy one- most days were just scouting the territory and occasionally picking off bandits that strayed too close. 

It wasn’t really the best place to be- but it wasn’t the worst either. Honestly the worst you have to put up with was a scuffle here, a death threat there, and a psycho that would regularly set your bed on fire. Y’know the usual bandit bullshit. 

It had started off as a normal day. You sat in your post, looking out over the endless Pandoran sands. You turn your gaze out east and saw countless vehicles- heavily armoured and well armed, all brandishing a familiar banner.

The CoV- Children of the Vault. You guys are so _fucked_. Beyond fucked! You all might as well already be dead. 

You jump to your feet, fumbling with a flare gun before firing the full clip of flares and pulled back into base.

You ran through the gate, watched as the camp futilely tried to ready themselves for what would come next. Makeshift walls and barriers were erected, weapons were distributed, and the gates were sealed and barricaded behind you.

You ran up stairs, dodging bandits left and right. Vaulting over obstacles before ducking into the closest perch- a birds eye view of the front half of camp. You rested your rifle on the edge and you waited with steady breaths. 

It was deathly quiet as everyone waited. 

The silence was broken by the first blast of explosive- it shook the tower and cracks the door just enough to let some fanatics in. 

They didn't get far- as soon as they set foot inside they were pelted with bullets from all sides. There was a pause before another blast sounded off- this time breaking the gate wide open with an earth shattering rumble. Several bandit technicals modified with Maliwan tech rolled in, their guns plowed through the barricades with a startling ease. 

Gun in hand you carefully picked off as many people as you could. As you reloaded a bright series of flashes strobes out of the corner of your eyes. 

_Shit. What now._

You looked to the source and watched as an obnoxious amount of fireworks spewed from the sides of the largest truck. Two figures stepped out of the vehicle.

The first is a giant of a man easily seven feet tall. Red tattoos on his left arm showed that he was a Siren. He wore a cocky grin as he rolled his shoulders, a large sword held in his mechanical arm. The second is a shorter figure- a woman. Another Siren. Her white hair looks bright in contrast to the dull metal background of the camp. 

They were surrounded by a swarm of surveyors.

You were shaken back to reality by a frag grenade exploding somewhere close. Turning back to the fray you realized that there were only a handful of your people left now. You search round the perch, pulling out drawers and bins alike. You wrenched open a cupboard and take the belt of grenades from the shelf. You stand on the edge of the perch and wait for the right moment. 

_This wasn’t about surviving anymore._

The Sirens walks through the chaos- right into position. 

_This was about how spitefully you could end this._

You pulled as many tabs as you could before spiking the belt down into the middle of the crowd. The resulting explosion rang like the clashing of lightning in your ears. It blasted through the crowd and took out one of the legs of the tower. With an ear splitting screech of metal on metal you and your perch fall. 

Your ears ring when you got ahold of yourself. You dragged yourself to your feet, ignoring the ripping pain that blossomed in your right side. With your rifle in your arms you waited for the dust to settle. 

Suddenly a noise caught your attention. 

Slow clapping.

You whirled around, weapon aimed before you’re even entirely aware. You were met with the sirens, both standing behind a shield. An amused smile played on the lips of the woman, while the man only laughed. 

“And here I thought this was going to be _boring_.” She says casually as she lowers the barrier. Before you could fire she raises her left arm- her tattoos glowing faintly. 

You grit your teeth as a jarring pain coursed through you from the ground up, like blades under your skin. You could do little more than curl into yourself on the ground as they sauntered up to you. 

“Great show, heretic!” The man barked through cackles, the remaining camera drone floats over his shoulder, “that’ll get us some serious views.” 

The woman kicks your gun to the side before crouching down to look at you. She took your jaw in a firm grip. Talon-like nails dug into your cheeks as she forced you to move your head side to side. She hummed idly as she inspected you. 

“Y’know- for a heratic- you don’t look _that_ bad.” As she spoke, your hands shakily closed around the knife in your boot. 

When you were certain she had her guard down you made your move. Your eyes snapped open and you clumsily lunged at her. 

You may have been _fast-_ but she was _faster_. Quick as a whip she took you by the wrists and pins them above your head, the knife kicked off into the sand. Her face was sharp as she stared you down. 

It goes silent save for your ragged breaths. 

Her serious expression shifts back to the amused one as she gives you a once over. 

“I’m gonna keep this one.” She announced. 

Oh you did _not_ want that at all. With the last of your waning strength you struggled against her grasp, eliciting a chuckle from her. ”Oooh she’s a fighter!”

“You got yourself a keeper there Ty.” 

‘Ty’ grinned motioned for someone to restrain you. Two cultists came forth and bound your hands behind you before hauling you to your feet. You screamed and thrashed against the arms holding you. 

You’re silenced by a blow to the head. 

———

When you woke up you were being hauled through a corridor. The grip on your arms was so tight you couldn’t feel your hands. They dragged you through the hall, pausing when they came to one of the few empty cells. With a nod a guard unlocked it and you were thrown in. You land on your side and you let out a sharp yelp. The guards laughed cruelly before slamming the door shut. 

You weren’t alone for long. 

You were distantly aware of footsteps growing louder through the cacophony of the other prisoners. The footfalls stopped when they reach your cell and you managed a weak glare at the siren you learned to be Tyreen. She gave you a condescending look when she regarded you. 

“So,” She started, “I have a _generous_ offer for you. _You_ could be _our_ new weapon, and in exchange we don’t throw you out to our adoring, rabid fans.”

You curse at her incoherently. A part of you knew she wanted you to resist. The other part of you still didn’t want to make it easy for her. 

You spat blood at her feet. Her confident look soured and twists into a snarl as she flared her markings at you. You cry in pain and curled into yourself, hands balled so tightly you felt nails biting into skin. As quick as the pain coursed through you, it left.

Your teary eyes focused back up at Tyreen, a sinister smile on her face. 

” _We can do this the easy way, or the hard way_.” Her tone was sweet, but there was an undeniablely malicious edge to it. 

“ _Fuck you_.” You wheezed out.

A beat passed. Then another before she let out a huff of laughter that grew into loud cackling.“Oh, we are going to have _so_ much _fun_ together.”

  
  


_Just what were you getting yourself into?_

_———_

The next day you were startled by the sound of the screeching of metal on metal. The sound of the door being opened. There were two guards stepping in and hoisting you to your feet. Before you can even think about doing anything you felt a sharp prick on the side of your neck. 

You tried to move- try to pull against their grasp but you body grow sluggish and heavy. 

They half carry half shove you to another room. Your eyes race from side to side- you mind running a mile a minute in a dead body. 

The door behind you. Your breathing becomes shallow as you take in the horrors of the room. It was lined wall to wall with varying tools and blades with a large table in the center. 

The place reeks of solvents and blood. 

Before you know it you were being pushed down onto the table. Thick leather straps pinned you arms and legs down onto the table. All you could muster is a soft groan as you’re locked into place with the restraints. 

It feels like hours until Tyreen stalks in. Her gaze zeroed in on you as she slowly paced around the table- a knife twirling between her fingers. 

“Ready for the _real_ show, doll?” 

———

From there, it gets hazy. Blocked and repressed- your waking mind purged as much as it could of the experience. But even so you still had… episodes. Leftover shreds of memories still bleed through the walls. Blades under skin, ripping and slashing. Flashing, glowing tattoos and sinister smiles that etch cuts into flesh. Bile and blood burns your throat raw and- and-

It’s gone. 

You remember waking up some time later, with a heavy weight around your neck. You tugged at the collar and it delivers a sharp jolt that leaves your whole arm buzzing. 

You sink back into the cot and slow your breathing. You need to think- you need to focus. What can you do? 

A quick glance around reveals that you’re in a different room. 

It was cleaner than your cell- almost clinically. The counter beside you had various bits of scrap, tech and tools strewn about it. The tray beside you was full of medical equipment- scalpels, gauze, medical scissors- all of which was covered in blood. Your blood. 

The thought sent a shiver down your spine as your stitches burn. 

You jumped when you hear muffled voices approaching the room. You pushed yourself up onto your elbows, taking a bloodied scalpel into twitching hands. 

In steps a scientist of sorts, he bears the logo of Maliwan. With him was Tyreen, almost excitedly pacing into the room. Your lips curled into a snarl at the sight of her. 

“What the hell did you do to me?!” You slur, your head still fuzzy from sedatives. 

Your grip tightened on the cool metal of the blade. You staggered to your feet, forcing your eyes to focus on the short woman. 

The man stayed silent as he pulled a remote from his coat but Tyreen holds out her arm- a silent order to stay his hand.

“Come on, kitten, you should calm down. You might hurt yourself.” The Siren patronizing voice grated on your nerves. 

“ _Don’t act like you give a_ **_damn_ ** _about me!_ ” You roared taking another unsteady stride towards her surgical knife poised. “ _You’re the one who did this shit to me in the fucking first place!_ ”

Another step forward and you could feel the stitches ripping open but the rage and adrenaline dulled the feeling. You raised your weapon, about to strike-

“ **Stop**.” She commanded. 

You could see the sadistic glee in her eyes as your body betrayed you. 

You froze on the spot. Every single one of your muscles tense, scars- old and fresh- burn beneath gauze and skin. Blistering anger quickly replaced by a cold fear as you become a prisoner in your own body. The scalpel fell to the floor with a clatter. 

“Wow! Can’t believe that actually worked.” She chuckled excitedly 

“Y-you-!” You struggled to shape the words. 

“Now, now kitten, no need to be feisty.” She crooned. She took your face into her hands a grin stretches across her face. “I wouldn't want to break my new toy so _soon_.” 

Her hands weave into your hair and you grit your teeth as grip tightened in your hair. 

“Excuse me, uh, God Queen,” The Maliwan man interrupted in a hushed voice. “but there’s still the matter of training the thing. It’s hardly to our marksman’s standards.” 

The man shot you a disgusted look before turning back to face the Calypso who hasn’t taken her eyes off you. She seems to mull over what he said for a moment before spinning around with a flourish. 

“Have one of your best snipers give her some pointers, make sure you give them the rules and a remote.”

The man sighed deeply. 

“If I may...” he gestured to the syringe in his hand.

She pulled away and in a matter of seconds you were out like a light. 


	2. Territorial Part One of Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyreen isn’t really one to share. Even if it is her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at chapter two. I guess this’ll be updated monthly on the twenty fifth of each month. It gives me plenty of time to mull over ideas and procrastinate to the last day.   
> I hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> Remember to like, follow and obey.

“Again.” The sniper snapped. Your hands shook as you reset your stance and took aim. 

_ How many times have you been shocked now? _ The range was empty save for your  _ instructor _ , the marauders at the door, and a long dead fanatic stapled to the furthest wall. 

Your entire body twitched with every other breath and you couldn’t relax your jaw for the life of you. You let out an unsteady breath before firing again. You missed the target. 

Again. 

Another shock was administered through the collar and you were brought to your knees. 

“I wouldn’t be missing my shots if you  _ stopped fucking tasing me with this fucking thing! _ ” You pointed angrily to the collar on your neck. The sniper stared at you for a second before shocking you with a higher voltage. 

“Your insubordination is deplorable. But, I suppose that’s enough for today- I expect to see you tomorrow at oh-five-hundred hours.” He wrenched the rifle from your hands and stormed off. 

You were escorted out of the room by the marauders, you shouted a quick, “Fuck you too!” over your shoulder before being shoved inside. 

You were stopped suddenly. 

“You two are dismissed.”

_ God fucking damn it.  _ They both bowed and walked off, leaving you to your dread. Troy stood before you a predatory smile on his lips as he looked you up and down. 

“Gotta admit,” he said stepping into your personal space,”Ty’s got taste”

You stepped back, he steps forward. You kept backpedaling until you were pressed to the wall. Troy leaned down close to your ear. 

“I’m sure she won’t mind if I take a  _ small _ taste.”

_ Oh  _ **_fuck_ ** _ that! _

You pushed him away as hard as you could. He staggered back but reared back again. You took off running only to feel metal closing around your shoulder. You were forcefully pinned back against the wall, his real hand wrapping around your throat. 

“Just  _ had _ to make this more difficult didn’t you?” He put pressed down on your windpipe. His brushed his other hand down the side of your face with a deceptive gentleness. “That’s okay, wouldn’t want this to end  _ too _ soon.” 

You would have gagged if wasn’t for the pressure on your throat. You clawed at his hand as he pushed down harder. He gave you a grin- unfazed by your desperation. Sharp teeth grazed your shoulder and you jerked in his clutches. 

Your wild thrashing became weak kicks as your vision darkened. Just as he closed his jaw around you, he was suddenly forced off you, along with the top layer of your skin. You slumped against the wall, gasping and coughing, already feeling bruises forming around your neck. 

“Come on, Troy, I thought I said this one was  _ mine _ .” It was Tyreen, she stood over Troy with a scowl. 

“I was just gonna get a quick taste- no big deal.” He licked the blood from his lips. 

“I’m right fucking here you know!” You rasped. Tyreen shot you a look that silenced you. Her eyes fell to the fresh wound on your shoulder and her scowl deepened. 

“We’ll finish this later.” She cast Troy one last glance before wrapping her arm around you possessively and ushered you away. You followed her numbly as she tugged you along. 

You braked suddenly in front of a door that was almost comically out of place. It was frosted glass, the immaculate polished surface stood out starkly from the grit and grime of the rest of the rest of the compound. The door hissed open and you two stepped in. 

“Hey Maliwan nerds! Troy bit my toy and I need you guys to fix it!” She called out to the sterile room. 

There was a crash followed by a loud curse as a man hobbled out from a workspace. He dusted himself off and met with Tyreen. 

“I would appreciate more of a warning next time- I’m doing some  _ delicate  _ experiments with-!”

“Don’t care!” She shoved you into the man- ignoring your shout,”Just fix them.”

He looked ready to bite back a remark but decided against it. Instead opting to sit you down and take a look at the wound you forgot about. The pain was only a dull ache until the doctor pulled aside your shirt to look at it. 

You hissed through clenched teeth as he wiped the blood away. He poked and prodded at the ripped skin, trying to see the extent of the damage. 

“It doesn’t look to be that bad.” Satisfied with his examination he pulled away and turned to the Siren. “I’ll put in a few stitches and give it an antibacterial, a localized painkiller, then have it wrapped up. It shouldn't take longer than a minute.”

He fetched the supplies and was quick and clinical with his work. 

You hissed sharply as you felt the sting of the disinfectant before the numbing coolness of the painkiller. In a matter of seconds the bite was sewn shut and bandaged with gauze. 

Your gaze fell to Tyreen who fixed the now covered mark with an intense glare. 

“That should be it. Now it  _ shouldn’t  _ scar, but I’d recommend getting it checked on weekly to make sure.” The man said taping up the bandages. Tyreen wordlessly took you by the arm and lead you out.

You fought against her but she quickly pushed you against the wall. Your wrists held in an unyielding grasp. 

_ Isn’t this awfully familiar? _

“Y’know, I don’t like my things being touched.” She mentioned it almost casually. 

“Lucky for you-  _ I’m not yours _ .” You snapped. A dangerous expression crossed her face before she pulled you close to her and slammed you back into the sheet metal wall. 

“Care to repeat that?” She hissed as she gripped the collar of your shirt. 

“Fuck you.” The words felt corrosive as they rolled from your tongue. 

Your steadfast resolve was quick to crumble when she leached you. The pain started at your wrists and coursed down, it pulled your strength away, leaving agony in its wake. It was akin to a frostbite that reached down beneath your skin. 

Your shrieks grew louder as the pain intensified under her hand.

“You shouldn’t speak to your God Queen like that.” She commented- cold and uncaring- as if she wasn’t killing you. You writhed against her unforgiving grip, her eyes never leaving your face.”Especially the one that saved you from being killed like the rest of your clan.”

There was something disturbing about the detached anger Tyreen exhibited. Her attitude was frigid when the rest of her was blistering. It was horrifying. 

She watched apathetically as your desperate movements became slower, your limbs becoming rigid. You could’ve sworn you were about to become another husk to add to her collection.

But she stopped.

As soon as her hands were removed you toppled to the ground. You didn’t even know you were holding your breath until you found yourself shakily taking in as much air as you could. You couldn’t stop shivering, shaking, quaking, taking you back to a darker place. 

_ Blood- your blood on the table as she watched with an amused smile. A gaze far more dangerous than any gun. She leered down at you as you sob incoherently. Begging, pleading, bleeding out again from torn flesh.  _

_ You didn’t want to die again,  _ **_you didn’t want to die again._ **

_ But you did.  _

_ You died again, and again,  _ **_and again_ ** _ by  _ **_her hand_ ** _.  _

_ And every time she would resurrect you.  _

_ Your blood was cold on the table, on your skin, when you’re brought back. Everything always a little bit colder than when you left it. It could have been the delirium but you found yourself wondering if you’d ever know warmth again.  _

_ Tyreen met your broken gaze and her smile only widened. You were too tired to see the sadism behind it. Too tired to resist.  _

_ Her hand cups your cheek with a strange softness. She was warm.  _

_ You leaned into her touch.  _

_ Craving the heat it would bring.  _

_ ——— _

She pulled you up roughly by your collar. “ **Now what do you say?** ”

“I-I’m,” You weren’t sure if it was really you speaking, “so-sorry, my God Queen.” 

“Good.” Her face eased back to the cocky smirk she usually wore.

You were shivering, the cold that lingered in your bones was unceasing. Unwavering in the heat of Pandora. 

“Hey, you!” She shouted to the patrolman coming down the hall. “Help me take her to my chambers.” 

Her fingertips brushed over your skin and you felt a shock that left warmth in its wake.  _ God, _ if you had just a little bit less self respect you would have leaned in for more of her touch. 

_ Just how much did she take from you? _

She handed you to the man and he was quick to follow orders. He hauled you over his shoulder and kept a few paces behind Tyreen. Exhausted, with no defiance left, you let yourself go slack. 

You just shut your eyes, and hope for the best. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember: kudos and comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> Also this wasn’t really proofread so if anyone could catch any errors or know for anything that i could do anything better let me know in the comments.


	3. Territorial Part 2 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You expected cruelty in the wake of your latest active of defiance. Her excitement is far from comforting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting folks here’s your next chapter. Not sure how I feel about this chapter- I didn’t get the chance to like read over it so I hope it’s at least readable. If you catch anything please comment. I’ll probably edit it when I’m able.   
> Remember folks! Like follow and obey.

You were taken through the halls and staircases before coming to a stop. Massive double doors were pushed open with a heavy creak. 

“Just set her down- anywhere is fine.”

You were carried into her room and dropped roughly onto the tiled floor. You snarled at the guard, he ignored you- too distracted by Tyreen. She whispered something to him that you couldn’t quite catch and with a wave of the hand the Siren dismissed the guard. He spared you one last glance as he closed the doors behind him. 

Then, you were alone. 

With her. 

You pushed yourself onto unsteady legs, swaying slightly. Your body was cold and your legs shook as you met the uncaring eyes of the woman before you. 

You were terrified. You were terrified of what she had planned for you after that last outburst. You almost hoped she’d just let you  _ die _ for good instead of all this bullshit. She could easily do it without a second thought- in fact she had done just that.  _ Multiple times.  _

_ Don’t think about it.  _

However, you weren’t worried about dying anymore. No- it would be a mercy and you were certain she knew it. Which is why she would  _ never _ let you go. But that wouldn’t stop her from dragging you to death's door time and time again. 

“Now,” She began, her voice neutral, “I bet you’re wondering ‘what’s gonna happen next?’, right?” 

She paused waiting for an answer. You glared silently, she let out a disappointed huff before opening the extravagant wardrobe beside her. 

“Don’t worry, it's not a punishment.” You scoffed quietly. Like you’d fall for  _ that _ shit there’s no way she would go easy on you not after that  _ episode _ in the hallway. 

She grinned at you from over her shoulder and you shuddered, “You’ll have the honour of bearing the mark of your god queen. Yaaay!”

_ There it is! There’s the fucking catch.  _

You didn’t want to admit how the sudden change of tone threw you completely off guard. You put on a brave face and sneered. She paid you no mind, excitedly opening the wardrobe. She flipped through outfits, pulling out a few and set them aside. 

Satisfied with her choices she looked to you holding up some outfits. 

“Oh! Oh! What about this one?” She held a white robe, “Can’t go wrong with a classic right?”

She paused looking at you expectantly. Your lips curled into scowl ready to bite back a reply. She pulled a remote from her coat pocket. Was it the one that controlled your collar? You didn’t know but you weren’t willing to find out. “...Well?”

A chill ran down your spine as you fumble for the right words to say. You settled on something along the lines of: ‘I don’t mind.’

Her eyes lingered on you a little longer, before excitedly shoving the robe into your hands, “Here try it on.”

You stood there frozen- the silken material was light in your tense grip. She noticed your hesitation and stepped into your personal space. 

“What, do you need  _ help _ changing?” Her tone was equal parts impatient and teasing. “Too bad you’re not worthy of being touched by me yet.” 

A hand reached up to fiddle with the collar of your shirt- giving it a gentle tug. That was enough to shock you from your stupor. You pulled your arms to your chests and stepped away from her. 

With reluctance you turned your back to her and shuffled out of your clothing. Tyreen’s gaze never left you, you suppressed a shiver as your clothes were tossed aside. You weren’t sure how you felt about your body. You had endured a great deal of brutality after you were inducted into the cult. The scars from the first night were a testament to that. 

_ Don’t think about it _

You put the robe on. The cloth was loose fitting and light, you barely felt it along your skin- a small relief, your wounds were still raw from earlier. You met Tyreen’s stare and immediately regretted it. She looked ecstatic- giddy, even but the look in her eyes was  _ hunger _ . 

_ What you wouldn’t give to get the  _ **_fuck_ ** _ away from her.  _

She broke contact and booted up her ECHO, “Streaming starts in 30 minutes- make sure the stage is prepped. Oh, and bring someone to pick up our special  _ guest _ .” She glanced at you and ended the call. 

“Aren’t you  _ excited? _ You’ll officially be  _ mine!  _ You must be honoured.”

“Oh yeah, I’m just  _ jazzed _ to be here.” Despite the many,  _ many _ warnings you couldn’t help the sarcasm. Tyreen went silent for a moment. You could sense the malice just beneath the ill fitting mask of excitement. 

“I’m  **_sorry_ ** , could you repeat that?” She wore a smile but it didn’t reach her eyes. Her hands clenched into fists and you felt the temperature of the room drop dramatically. 

“I-I mean- I’m just as-as excited as you are, my God Queen.” Dread clawed at your chest as you tried to do damage control. You couldn’t stop shaking.  _ Not again. Not  _ **_again_ ** _.  _

She held your gaze until a knock came at the door. She rolled her eyes and shouted impatiently, “Who is it? I’m busy!”

The door cracked open and a priest peaked through. 

“I was told to collect your  _ guest _ ,” They gestured to you vaguely, “for the ceremony.”

“Fine, fine.” She replied, pushing you to the priest, “Just make sure she doesn’t get cold feet before the show.”

Her markings flare and a sharp chill ran down your spine. You sighed in relief the moment you stepped out of the room- the omnipresent dread lifting slightly. You looked at the priest, they looked back at you. You both stood there a moment in a strange staring contest. They muttered something you couldn’t quite catch then took you by the arm and firmly led you through the halls of the cathedral.

“Hey! Ease the fuck up!” You snapped at them. 

Much to your surprise their grip lessened. There was something off about the- they seemed more nervous around you than the siren. You hadn’t seen them before.  _ Had you? _

Your train of thought derailed suddenly as you stopped. A door- rusted slightly with star stapled to it read ‘ _ dressing room _ ’ in faded paint. The door opened with a metallic shriek and you were forced inside. 

It was almost what you’d expect a dressing room to look like- a couch, vanity, makeup. It almost felt comfortable until you noticed the different chains and shackles that lined the wall. Revulsion and defiance bubbled to the surface as you faced the cultist that brought you here. 

“Like  _ hell _ you're going to chain me up-” Your voice died in your throat as they moved their mask to reveal a scar along their neck. 

A scar that looked to be left by electricity. 

“I want to help.” Their voice was cautious, “If you'll let me.”

You looked at them skeptically. The CoV has done little to garner trust, how could this not be a trap. The burn scar meant nothing if they were conditioned by the cult. It had to be a test of sorts. 

“Okay” And you were ready to fail it,”what’s the plan?

“I- uh, don’t have one, yet.” 

_ You supposed it’s better than nothing.  _

“Well, do you have any plans to get me out of this “Marking” shit?” You asked wearily. 

Another pause, another frown, and another no from the priest. “Just- bear with it. I promise I’ll do my best to get you out of here, okay?”

You let out a frustrated noise as you hit the wall. You hissed in pain as you brought your hand to your chest. That was stupid.  _ You were stupid.  _

You watched as the fanatic plucked a set of shackles from the wall and almost carefully put your hands through them. They were cautious to not touch your freshly bruised hand as the metal closed around your wrists. A firm tug proved they wouldn’t slip off and they pulled you up to your feet. 

They held up a gag to you and your reaction was immediate. “No  _ fucking way. _ ”

“The marking is  _ very  _ painful. So unless you want to bite your tongue off…” the dangled the leather strip in your face. 

“Fine. Fine! What-the fuck-ever!” You glared harshly as it was strapped to you securely. 

“Look, there’s nothing that can be done.” Their mask was moved back into place, “so for now we must play our parts.”

A ping emitted from their device.

“Unfortunately, our time’s up. You need to go.” 

Your stomach dropped as you’re taken through another door that led backstage. Your chains handed to a bruiser that sat beside the curtains. Your new ally falling in with the rest of the backstage crew. 

“What is  _ up _ viewers,” the fans grew louder, “God Queen Tyreen coming at you live from the grand cathedral. We have a special stream for you guys tonight.” She announced dramatically. 

”Tonight we’re doing a  _ special  _ ceremony- a heretic from our last raid will be  _ redeemed _ !” The screams of the fanatics were deafening. 

Surveyors floated high above the crowd, filming and broadcasting the stage for all to see. You were tense as you were ushered onto the stage heavy shackles rattled as they were looped to a concrete post. the chains were pulled taut and you were pressed to the rough stone. You fought futilely against the steel before resigning yourself to falling slack against it. 

You snarled at the woman behind the gag. Her hand brushed your cheek and you jerked from her touch. She clicked her tongue and left your line of sight. You felt panic sink in as you felt the back of your shirt being cut away. 

You looked up and around frantically. You caught sight of her on one of the screens that lined the courtyard. A metal cauldron was wheeled in a series of metal rods lined the edge. Your eyes widened as you began to struggle against the binds. 

She smiled as she carefully selected one of the rods. It glowed bright orange with heat. She inspected the handle before bringing it to your skin. Even though It hadn’t touched you yet but it burned, burned worse than any Pandoran sunburn that you’ve ever experienced. Your heart stopped. 

Who would have thought the heat would make you feel so cold. 

The metal was pressed onto you. All at once the pain was blinding, blistering, broiling. The noise that left you was barely recognizable in your own ears as the steel was pressed harshly between your shoulder blades. The smell of burnt flesh almost made you vomit.

After what felt like hours the metal was pulled away, leaving raw skin in its wake. Everything felt distant as your vision greyed out. You were only vaguely aware of Tyreen’s voice as she listed off the day’s sponsors. 

You felt a cold hand press onto your back as you blacked out. 


	4. Marked for greatness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyreen wakes you up the day after the last chapter- excited to tell you about all the fun things you missed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye here we are again. As always never proofread this so if there’s any issues please point ‘em out.   
> Crazy thing with this virus huh. You’d think I’d be more productive given that I’m inside all day but nope- still procrastinating til the last minute. Hope you guys like this one- I know you’ll like what I have in store for the next one. I’ll bump up the rating of this fic to explicit for it.

“Wakey, wakey doll.~” A voice sang close to your ear. 

You snapped upright and immediately regretted it as you felt your back sting sharply. You sucked in a harsh breath through your teeth, feeling bandages wrapped tightly around your torso. You grimaced and turned your attention to the voice. 

“You missed the show!” She pouted as she stood over you, “You would have  _ loved _ the Let’s Flay we had after the main event.”

“ _ Fuck you _ .” You sneered, unfazed she paced to stand in front of you. 

“Don’t worry, it’s okay because now you’re finally worthy of being around me.” 

God she actually branded you. The thought made you sick to your stomach. Your body no longer felt like your own- being marred by her. 

“Oh! Here- I have a really good picture of it, wanna see it? I used it for the thumbnail of the video.” She pulled out her ECHO, and shoved the screenshot in your face. 

It was you alright. You were chained down with your back to the camera the skin of your back marred by a long burn that went from between your shoulder blades to your lower back. Angular letters spelt  **_Tyreen._ ** _ God,  _ if you felt sick before now you were  _ revolted _ . To add insult to injury the Siren posed beside you, crouched to your level and a proud smirk on her face. 

“Aw, come on, think of all the fun we can have now. ” She said, her voice dipped as she finished the sentence. Her gloved hand glided down your cheek. Your gaze stubbornly stayed glued to the ground. She let out a soft  _ tsk,  _ before gripping your jaw and forcing you to meet her eyes. The heat of her gaze was matched only by the sheer hatred in yours as you stared each other down for a moment. 

You snarled at her, your pulse hammered in your ears as you bared teeth. You felt her thumb brush over your lower lip, the tender gesture threw you off guard. The shock lasted only a second before you tried to jerk away. Her hold only tightened, she pulled you closer. You struggled harder against her but her hold on your jaw only got firmer, threatening to break your jaw. 

She pressed her lips to yours, and you yelped at the forces of it. You froze- but only for a second before snapping your teeth at her. She retreated slightly, touching her freshly bloodied lip. With the taste of blood on your tongue you glared defiantly at her. She gave a wide smirk in return, pulling you back into a kiss. 

This time you felt sharp teeth graze you just enough to make the threat known before they sunk in. You hissed as you felt her tongue lap at the fresh cut. She hummed when she pulled away seemingly satisfied with the state of you. Blood ran down your chin as you scowled up at her. 

She shoved you away and you’re sent to the stone floor and you watch her look at her now bloody hand. She made eye contact as she slowly licked it from her hand. She flashed her sharp teeth at you; you shivered at the impersonation of a smile. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make a devotee of you yet, heretic.” She stood and turned on her heel. 

“Bullshit.” You rasped back. She stopped in the doorway at your declaration, making you sort of regret your words. 

“I’m sorry, could you say that again?”

“I won’t be one your  _ fucking pawns _ .” You spat back, suppressing your fear. 

“It’s  _ adorable  _ that you think you’re being made into a pawn _.”  _ Her voice was patronizing. “No, you’re going to be something better.”

“ _ ‘Better’ _ ? ” You scoffed. 

“You are a  _ toy _ .” She stayed matter-of-factly. “That’s  _ slightly _ less expendable than a pawn!”

“If I’m still expendable then why am I still here?!” You bit back. 

“It’s simple really,” She spoke- a dark look across her face, “because it’s  _ fun  _ to watch you squirm.”

The temperature of the room dropped a few degrees as she stepped closer to you. Her hand gripped the collar of your shirt as she lifted you off the ground. “But I mean, I  _ guess _ I could find someone else though.”

“You fucking  _ wouldn’t _ .” You retorted venomously 

“Oh,” she began, “I think I  _ would _ .” 

Thrown to the ground you scrabbled to find your footing. In a flash she was on top of you, her weight on your chest and a hold on your neck. You gripped her wrists tightly, desperate to pull her away but she only dug her nails in. She stared you dead in the eye, taking pleasure in your panicked expression. 

“You know, there are  _ far  _ worse things than death.” Her voice was low, and threatening in your ears. “And I  _ can't wait  _ to make you experience them all.”

She let go of you and stepped over you out of the room

“Oh and by the way- you’re still training today.” The steel door shrieked shut behind her. 

You laid there for a while. Processing the things she said to you. A Toy. A  **_toy_ ** _.  _ You were a  _ fucking  _ **_toy_ ** to her! What the fuck! 

Rage bubbled in your chest as you let out a frustrated shout, smashing your fist into the ground. Adrenaline made the pain bearable as you seethed alone in your room. You were a  _ bandit _ . You were a  _ sniper.  _ But look at you now! Nothing more than a- a joke to these people- a plaything. 

You fucking  _ hated _ being this helpless. 

Your anger cooled, leaving you with exhaustion and drying tears. You touched the marks she left just above the collar, careful not to touch it, lest you got shocked again. The skin was ice cold to the touch, bleeding a bit where she dug her nails in. With a shaky sigh you sat up and rested your back against the wall and waited. 

And waited. 

And waited until heavy footfalls approached your cell. The door slid open and in stepped the Maliwan sniper. His armour was immaculately clean as always. You felt nothing but distain for him. 

“We will begin training in fifteen. Get your shit together.” He ordered monotonously. 

_ And that’s **exactly** why you hated him. _

“Get my shit together’? I was fucking  _ branded  _ yesterday, you immense  **_prick_ ** I need to-!” The words get caught on your tongue when a sharp jolt courses through you. You sputtered and twitched sharply. The sniper watched uncaringly as he tucked the remote back into his pocket. Cursing profusely, you brought yourself to your feet and bitterly followed the man to the range. You wrenched the rifle from a marauder and began your practice. 

The first shot missed. A shock emanated from the collar and you yelped. 

“Your stance is off, fix it.” His voice sounded from the sideline. You shot him a glare before adjusting your weight. The next few shots hit with a moderate succession. Mostly hitting the center of the body. 

Near the end of it, the bandages felt tight around your ribs when you fired the last round. It grazed the target, taking one of his ears off. You braced yourself for the shock. This time it was milder than the last one. It still stung nonetheless, though. 

“Even your breathing, slow it down.” 

“How the  _ fuck _ am I supposed to breath evenly-“ You threw down the rifle, knowing better than to aim it at him.”- with this shit!” 

You lifted your shirt, revealing the bandages around your torso. The man seemed to consider you a moment. Just when you were certain you had gotten through to him, he shocked you again! Your muscles tensed painfully and you glared harshly at him. 

He glared back at you. “Congratulations, you’re not as god awful at this as before. Dismissed.”

“Yeah, yeah fuck you too.” Your voice shook as you were hauled out by the guards. 

Before you knew it you were back to your room, hopefully to be left alone for the rest of the day. With the cool stone giving some relief to your back you closed your eyes and relaxed your shoulders. 

“F-father Troy-” you heard a voice outside. 

_ God fucking damn it _ . 

“Open the door.” He ordered the fanatic. 

_ God  _ **_fucking_ ** _ damn it! _

You sat up and tensely watched as the door opened. The giant of a man stepped in and immediately let his gaze fall to you. He smirked as he stalked towards you. 

“Hey, it’s been a while.” He said as he neared, “Miss me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder- comments validated me and I appreciate all of ‘em.   
> Remember to like, follow, and obey.


	5. To Service Your God Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another attempt by Troy to steal you away come Tyreen. Unfortunately for him she’s not really one to share and she intends to make sure you’re both aware.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye it’s ya boi- OP. Here with a new chapter- hope y’all enjoy this one- ‘s got smut. If there’s any mistakes or if you have any comments and critiques I’d love to hear them yo 
> 
> WARNING: this chapter does contain noncon/dubcon sex so if that upsets you I recommend like not reading this chapter.

Troy towered a solid foot or two above you. He looked at you expectantly- waiting for your answer. You only glared back at him; when it was clear you weren’t going to say anything he continued.

“C’mon I  _ know  _ you missed me.” He walked towards you with a casual swagger.

“Back off.” He was at arm’s length when you snapped at him. You kept your expression stoic as he stepped further into your personal space. 

“Aww, but I like ‘em when they fight.” He teased, a predatory smile on his lips. He closed the distance- pinning you to the wall. You were  _ almost _ grateful when Tyreen stepped in. 

“I  _ thought _ I made it clear she’s  _ mine _ .” 

The key word being  _ almost _ . 

“Ty! Hey! Just checkin’ on your new doll here.” He leaned casually against the wall beside you. Tyreen seemed less than amused by her brother’s antics. 

“Don’t look at me like that, I was just testing the waters with her.” Troy gave you a sly look, “She’s pretty- if you don’t make a move on her mayb-“ 

With a quite literal flash the man was sent sprawling onto the floor clutching his jaw. Troy sat up, his hand cupping his chin. You couldn’t hide your shock when you saw it was split down the middle. 

Body mods. 

He grabbed each side and popped them back into place with a dull  _ click _ . He moved his jaw experimentally, flashing a maw of monstrous teeth. You suddenly felt a little more thankful for Tyreen’s intervention. 

“Pfft, whatever.” The man muttered, “I don’t see your name on it.”

“Funny that you should mention that.” She answered. She spun you around and ripped off the back of your shirt in one sharp tug then your bandages. 

“ _ Fuck! _ ” You shouted more in shock than pain. You held what was left of your shirt to your chest and you heard the man let out frustrated huff. 

“Alright,” Troy held his hands up defensively, “fine, I’ll back off, jeez.”

Looking over your shoulder you met his eyes. He smiles slyly and sends you a wink. You grimaced at the thought of him doing more “check ins” with you. It was then when you heard clothing shuffling right beside you. 

Tyreen.

_ Fuck _ . You almost forgot about her. Cautiously you stole a glance at her. She adjusted the coat on her shoulders- her expression was absolutely  _ livid _ . She seethed beside you, watching her brother’s retreat. You were just about to push her away when she snapped what was left of your collar in a tight fist. Your hands immediately flew onto hers trying to pull her off. A bright flash and suddenly the ground fell out from under you- the air rushing out of your lungs. You screwed your eyes shut when you felt bile bubbling up at the back of your throat. 

Your feet hit solid ground and you stumbled. The Siren relinquished her grip on you and you were dropped unceremoniously onto a soft surface. As the vertigo wore off you became aware of where you were. 

Tyreen’s room. 

You had been tossed onto her extravagant bed with her slowly closing in on you. You tried to back away but she was quick to straddle your waist, snapping your wrists up and pinning them above you. You jerked and bucked against the woman holding you down. Desperate to push her off and put as much distance between you and her as possible but there was little you could do against her strength. 

“I was saving this, y’know.” She started, her voice lacking the usual enthusiastic tone. “ _ This  _ was supposed to be your reward for doing something for the  _ family- _ for  _ me _ .”

You struggled harder against her unyielding grip. 

“But now?” Tyreen chuckled darkly, “ _ Now _ , I  _ really _ just want to hit it home that you’re  **_mine_ ** _.” _

There was a change in her voice- a subtle one. It was something you couldn’t quite place but it shook you to your foundation. You kicked your legs harder against the weight that held you down. She shifted to get a better hold on you. You felt her hands loosen ever so slightly and you took the opportunity to wrench yourself away from her. 

Your hands broke free and you were just about to push her away when she spoke-

“ **Stop** .” Her voice cut through the adrenaline fueled frenzy and the fear made your stomach sink. 

Your heart went into overdrive- pounding against your ribs as you were assaulted by the memories. The room, the table, the knife, her smile. That same  _ fucking _ smile she wore now on her face. 

She let go and your body stayed where she left it; she let out a huff of laughter, pleased at the effect she had on you. She stood by the edge of the bed and- much to your horror- began to undress. The coat was the first to go, unclipped and shrugged off her shoulders. Next was her shirt which was deftly unbuttoned and thrown to some corner of the room- quickly followed by her pants. 

She was left in a simple black bra and panties- a far cry from the extravagance of the rest of her wardrobe. 

“ _ Darling  _ heretic,” The Siren drawled, kicking off the last of the clothes, “you will have the  _ honour _ of servicing your God Queen.”

You tensed- all your muscles pulled taut as you struggled against your own body. Your thoughts slowly became disjointed, incoherent but still clear in their meaning. 

_ You don’t want this.  _

You wanted to scream, you wanted to curse and you wanted to throw up. 

You were helpless as she crawled over you, straddling your chest. She took a moment to admire the look of you, savouring the terror in your eyes. She shifted to mount your face. 

“ **Lick.** ” 

_ No, you didn’t want this at all _ . 

Your head was between her thighs now. Her hand threaded through your hair as she pushed you closer. You felt bile rise in your throat as you were made to obey. She let out a breathy chuckle when you licked a long stripe up her core. She ground her hips against your faces as you repeated the process. There was nothing you could do but try to get this over with as soon as possible. You focused solely on  _ appeasing her _ \- solely on satisfying her. 

_ Focus solely on  _ **_her_ ** _.  _

You closed your lips around her clit and the reaction was immediate. Her fingers wove further into your hair, tugging sharply. An unfortunately familiar sensation thrums along your scalp. A sharp hiss leaves you. 

She was _leeching_ you _._ You panicked, redoubling your efforts on pleasuring her. Her hips bucked against your face and your gasping for breath. Fighting to stay conscious you struggled to keep moving- leaving her to grind against you, chasing her own climax. 

_ Of all the fucking ways you could have died on Pandora you didn’t want this to be the one.  _

The world grew colder and colder- sounds becoming more distant. Even Tyreen’s moans that sounded so close now sounded as though they were coming from another room. Just as you were about to black out you heard her curse loudly before falling slack against you, panting heavily. 

The siren pulled your head back with a harsh pull. She looked down at your through hooded eyes, watching you gasp for air. A grin settled on her lips as she admires the mess you’d become. 

“I’m surprised you’re still  _ alive! _ ” She commented excitedly, “I usually leech all my partners before I get to get off.”

You were certain if that lasted a second longer you’d be a part of that statistic. You tried to meet her gaze but your eyes refused to refocus. You were numb- basically dead to the world around you. 

“All the more reason to keep you around I guess.” You heard her say before the darkness consumed your vision. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah this was only my third or fourth time writing smut- let me know if you liked it. Have a good one and I hope you folks stay safe out there. 
> 
> Remember to like, follow, and obey.


	6. Free at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With help, you made your escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo I ain’t dead yet just very unmotivated. Here’s a new chapter- fairly dull though, it’s mostly just to kickstart the fun stuff. Didn't proofread so if y’all catch anything lemme know. I’m gonna try to get back into the schedule of monthly update and so I’ll see you all in like a month or so!

You were redressed and swiftly taken back to your cell. Scarcely given a moment to process what happened. You were dead weight in the arms of the fanatic shoving you along.

“See you later.~” Tyreen crooned venomously. 

You could still taste her on your tongue as the door slid shut behind you. 

Your hands shook violently as you curled them into fists. A scream tore through your throat as sobs began to wrack your body. Your hands pounded uselessly against the ground in your fit of rage and despair. You hated her. You were disgusted with her; you were disgusted with how she used you. Above all you were disgusted with yourself- too powerless and weak to do anything about it. 

You laid there on the floor for what felt like an eternity; your mind and your emotions were your only company. At least until the door screeched open. Your heart pounded against your ribs as you tensed. However rather than the usual guest it was a priest. 

The priest from before- the one that wanted to help you. They gingerly closed the door behind them and knelt down beside you. You mustered weak glare with your bloodshot eyes. 

“Where the  _ fuck _ were you?” You asked angrily, trying to keep the shake from your voice. 

“I was working on a way to get you out, are you alright?” Concern laced their voice. 

“Do I look alright?” You asked rhetorically, a bitter laugh bubbled in your throat like acid, burning on its way out your mouth. 

“I said I was going to help you and I’m trying my best.” They said, a look of pity flashed in their eyes but it was gone in an instant. 

“Yeah, well, maybe your best doesn’t mean shit.” You snapped, scathingly. 

“Regardless, I have a way out for you.” They began ignoring your tone, “I’ve been looking around- there’s a gap in the guard rotations around the garage, enough of one for us to slip by. If we can get you through there before sundown, you'll be long gone before the god queen even notices.”

“Just what makes you think they’ll let you anywhere near there with me around?” You scoffed, “Everyone who saw that ECHOnet stream knows that I’m  _ hers  _ now.”

“I could just say I’m escorting you to her- just mentioning it’s for the god queen will make them leave us alone.” Was their immediate response.

“There’s still one big problem with your plan.” You pointed out flatly. The priest rose a brow skeptically, waiting for you to elaborate. You remained silent as you bared your neck to them. 

The collar. They grimace at the sight of it. You could practically hear the gears turning in their head as they mulled over a possible solution. 

“There’s a tinkerer that basically lives in the garage- it’s a bit of a long shot but if we can get her to get it off…” They trialled off, still halfway through the thought. 

“Alright.” It wasn’t a great plan- it wasn’t even a _good_ plan, but you would give anything for just a _chance_ of getting the _fuck_ out of here _._ “What-the fuck-ever let’s do it.”

_ You had nothing to lose but everything to gain.  _

“I need to start setting things in motion, if all goes well I can be set by sundown today.” The priest muttered, crunching the numbers, “Any  _ meetings  _ planned for tonight?”

The way they said ‘meetings’ left a bitter taste in your mouth. 

“Who knows, I sure as shit don’t.” You spat.

“I’ll just come get you when the time comes.” They sighed, standing up, “Keep yourself alive ‘til then.”

You rolled your eyes pessimistically. The priest left, only to be replaced by the Maliwan sniper. 

“Practice is to begin immediately.” He barked, “Get up, we’re going to the range.”

“Fine, let’s just get this over with.” A growl bubbles at the back of your throat but you complied nonetheless. You followed him to the courtyard and snagged your rifle from the it’s hooks. 

You took stance, evened your breathing and fired.

It progressed as it usually did- most shots hit some didn’t- regardless you were critiqued. Too tensed, stance is too narrow, too hunched, shoulders not squared properly. Each comment accompanied by a small shock to the collar. 

You were hardly feeling it though, your movements were robotic and your expression was almost slack. It betrayed none of what was happening just below the surface. Intense emotions broiled under a thin veneer of mechanical compliance. A cocktail of anger, fear and- strangely enough- hope swirled in your chest leaving it feeling heavy. 

_ Were you really going to escape or were you going to have the rug pulled out from under you at the last second? _ You couldn’t bring yourself to care either way. The second you had the chance to get out of here you’d take it- consequences be damned! The slim chance of being free outweighed any risk. 

The rest of the hour was a blur of shooting and getting shocked every so often. Before long you were stripped of your weapon and sent back to your little room. All that was left for you to do was wait. But the waiting was always the worst part. The uncertainty of what was to come felt so much scarier than the worst case scenario. 

Sitting alone with your dread and anticipation, thinking about everything that can go wrong in a matter of seconds. Doubt began to eat away at you. From experience you knew some of the things she was capable of- but they were always over petty little things. Something to this extent would surely spell a fate worse than death for you. 

_ Just what would that woman do if she caught you? _ As soon as the thought crossed your mind the door opened and the priest hurried in. They clamored to get you to your feet. 

“We need to get going.  _ Now _ .” They said in a rush, pulling you up. You snapped into focus and staggered as they dragged you along. The two of you moved swiftly, trying to act as inconspicuous as possible. Thankfully it was unusually quiet this evening. 

“They’re having another celebration over another victory over the crimson raiders.” They explained in a hushed voice. “We’re here.”

The entryway to the garage was a mess of vehicle parts and scrap metal held together with corpses and a hope. Stepping inside wasn’t much better- bloodied motor parts and munitions scattered across the ground. The priest tugged you to a door off to the side and all but kicked it open. 

“Vasha! I’m calling in  _ that _ favour, it’s important.” The priest called into the room. 

A woman wearing a welding mask and a thoroughly scorched apron rolled out from under the frame of a cyclone. She pulled her mask up to reveal a disgruntled by curious look aimed at you. She grumbled something you didn’t catch and slammed the door behind you. 

“Alright, what am I working on.” The woman- Vasha- hissed at the figure beside you. 

“Shock collar, Maliwan stuff.” They muttered, gesturing to the metal around your neck. 

“Laz, I need you to level with me, what the fuck are you getting me into here?” She asked furiously pointing at you, “Wasn’t  _ she  _ the one on the ECHOstream a day ago?”

“Yes but-“ The priest- Laz you supposed- began,

“Are you  _ trying  _ to get us all killed?!” She demanded. 

“ _ But she’s just like me. _ ” They stressed. “ _ The collar, the branding- all of it I’ve fucking been there. _ ” 

“Are you going to do it or not?” You found yourself asking. There was a long pause before a frustrated groan. 

“You’re going to owe me so fucking bad for this.” 

The priest thanked Vasha profusely but she shoved him aside to get to you. She took a closer look at the collar before ushering you to her work bench. She placed you head down against the cold metal table and shone a spotlight onto the back of your neck. 

She clicked her tongue and pulled a drawer open and retrieved her tools. 

“This one’s way more complex than yours was.” She murmured.

“Do you think you can crack it?” Laz whispered. The tinkerer only hummed in response- favouring instead to try to open a panel on the back. With a soft click you heard it open and a persistent buzzing raced down your spine. 

Over the course of an hour she worked on the collar; plugging away at the wiring. Occasionally her prodding would cause a shock which she would halfheartedly apologize for. Your neck was hurting from the awkward position you were in and you grew antsy. You were certain that at any second, Tyreen would waltz in and drag the life from your body.

But she didn’t 

The collar gave way with a hiss and a click and for the first time you felt free. Your hand touched the newly exposed skin delicately- almost timid. You smiled a genuine, pleased smile as you rolled your neck. 

“Thank you.” You whispered to her. 

“Great, you’re welcome.” Vasha remarked sarcastically, “Now get out before you get me in deep shit.”

You didn’t need to be told twice. The priest led you out and across the workspace to a bandit technical- something that was thankfully familiar to you. They hefted you up into the driver’s seat. 

“There’s supplies in the back to last you a few weeks, just drive as  _ far _ as you can from here. Get the fuck off Pandora and hope you never see me again.” They shouted, already starting to walk off. 

“Wait, Laz!” They stopped and looked at you, “Thanks… for everything!”

Laz waved and you took it as you queue to leave. With the pedal to the metal you sped off into the night. The nightmare you lived was now just a figure in the distance. 

_ Now you just needed to get the hell off this planet.  _

  
  
  
  
  



	7. Catch and Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out for a day and already you cause so much trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to upload sorry y’all! Have a good one!

_ It had been only a day or two since your daring escape.  _

You had driven the technical for a full twenty-four hours to ensure they weren’t still on you. You drove through caves, salt flats, and valleys trying to lose them. Eventually the six cars chasing you became five, then two, then none. Even then you only stopped when you felt you were going to collapse from exhaustion. Which you inevitably did end up doing. 

Upon waking sometime later it took you a minute to remember everything. The breakout, almost being caught, and the chase. Your head ached horribly from the stress of it all. You rubbed your temples and climbed out of the driver’s seat. Stretching your legs you took a moment to inspect the technical for any damage. 

Pacing around the vehicle you found a few bullet holes scattered across the body, a few scorch marks. Thankfully nothing detrimental. 

You made your way to the bed of the truck and found a heavy duty crate at the back. Curiously you hopped up and snapped the lid open. Inside were rations- nutrient blocks by the look of. Your hunger hit you all at once and you snatched the package and tore into it ravenously. You hadn’t eaten in days and this plain brick of calories tasted better than anything you’ve ever had. 

Underneath the food was some clothes- simple raider leathers by the looks of it. A sandy coloured jacket with a few holes in it, a dark grey bandana, an off-white undershirt and some faded green cargo pants. Nothing particularly eye catching or flashy- which you supposed was the point. Regardless you were happy to get out of the cultist robes. You peeled yourself out of the garbs and slid into the leathers. The clothes felt loose on your form- you were practically swimming in your boots but you couldn’t bring yourself to care. It was liberating to be wearing something that wasn’t branded with the CoV logo. 

Finally you get to the weapons. Packed for you was a pistol, a knife, and three unmodded grenades. The pistol was a standard Dahl model, dull green camo with no real flare to it. It felt forgein in your hands after months of handling only rifles but it was nicely balanced as far as you could tell. You placed the gun in the holster on your right leg. 

The grenades were on a woven nylon belt. They were unfortunately unmodified so you would have to be smart about how you used them. You secured the belt around your waist and moved onto the knife. 

The short blade seemed to be of The same make- like the pistol. The scabbard was dark green and grey and stamped with the Dahl logo. The blade itself was practical enough, a tanto point with a serrated spine. You tested the sharpness against the back of your hand and came away with a long thin cut. 

_Oh, this would do just perfectly._

You gathered your hair into one hand and the blade into the other and sheared it off. You look into the mirror on the side of the technical and admire your handiwork. The new haircut coupled with some dirt should be just enough to fly under the radar for now. Once you got someplace nicer you could think about getting some new clothes, for now this was all you could do. You tied your bandana around your face and climbed into the driver’s seat. 

_How were you going to get off this godforsaken planet?_

If Helios were still around you’d probably just hitch a ride on a supply ship. Though that wasn’t really viable at this point given that it crashed into Pandora not too long ago. Last you heard the Crimson Raiders had a ship docked somewhere- it seemed like that was your only option. You were sure they wouldn’t turn down a helping hand in times like these. From what you could gather from the map they had a base just northeast of where you were. 

You start the engine and floor it there. Only to find that it’s been taken over by the Children of the Vault. Fantastic. 

“Who’s there!?” A crazed voice called from within the walls. 

“Uh,” You began to panic, “A new recruit?”

You tried to keep your voice low- raspy. 

“Come to the gate!” You drove to the gates and waited nervously. “What’s your favourite thing about God Queen Tyreen.”

“I- uh- I like the way she kills people for fun.” You stuttered. There was a long pause and you felt yourself growing anxious by the minute. After a minute the steel opened with a piercing shriek. Cautiously you drove in. 

“Welcome sister!” A man shouted, jumping onto the hood of your truck, “What act of divinity brought you here!?”

“I’m just… passing through- the twin gods have- ah- blessed me with the task to uh spread their word across the galaxy.” You lied, “Would you happen to know where I can get off planet to- to do such a task?”

“Oh yeah! There’s a Maliwan base just south of here!” He screamed, “They’ll get you all the way to Promethea!”

“That- that's great!” You grinned, already turning to leave “Thank you for your help- see you in the great vault!”

“Wait!” Your heart dropped, “You look familiar! Were you in a livescream recently!?”

You were sweating bullets at this point. You covered your nerves with a bark of laughter. You really hoped they couldn’t see how scared shitless you were. “Haha, no- I wish!”

“I swear I’ve seen you before!” He leered down at you from the top of the technical. You leaned back in your seat as far as you could go feeling the pressure of his stare. “Yeah! you were that one Tyreen marked!” 

_ Fuck! _

You reversed sharply and threw him off. Steering yourself around and driving out as fast as you could but not before tossing a grenade at the man in the dirt. You hear his scream in agony get drowned out by the revving of engines. 

A glance through your mirror revealed that they were pursuing you. Tricked out CoV cyclones flanked your left side and you jerked the steering wheel to careen into them. The fanatics were thrown from the bikes sent to the sands. You kept driving and driving until you felt you had lost them. 

You fell slack in your seat fatigued; your hands hurt from how tightly gripped the wheel. You turned the radio on to distract you and find that unfortunately it was all Children of the Vault propaganda channels. 

“-nd stay tuned for our latest livescream ‘Vox Hunt!’ which will feature the great sniper heretic from last week’s video!” Ice settled into your chest at the announcement, “A special shoutout to RakkBlakk99 for putting a tracker on this individual- we’ll see you in the great vault! Next up is-“

You hurried out of the car and inspected it. Sure enough there was a severed arm holding an EchoNet device wedged into the grill. Fury courses through you as you ripped it out and crushed the tech beneath your boot. You ran back into the truck and started it up again. 

You were so sick of running. So badly you wanted this to be done and over with. You were pulled from your reverie by the sound of gunfire and shouting. Your hands twitched and you searched for the source- but you were blindsided by what you guessed was a heavy technical. 

You clung to the rollcage that encased you, the metal creaked with the force of impact. Your technical rolled twice before settling on its side. Shards of metal and glass laid scattered across the sand below you digging into your palms. Everything hurt and the ringing in your ears was deafening. You hazarded sitting up and your back protests the movement, the burns feeling raw again. 

“Well that was easy!” You hear a voice through the fog. You pushed yourself up, supporting yourself on the half crushed steel. You peeked over the truck and found Tyreen standing some few meters away, she wore a cocky grin as she stepped out of her truck. 

Fumbled for your grenades, shakily taking one into your and blindly throwing it in her general direction. An explosion crackled through the air followed by a few scattered yells. 

“Oh great! You’re alive, that’s good- I didn’t want this stream to be too short!” She announced to the surveyors encircling her. 

“Go to hell!” You roared, unholstering your pistol. You double checked that it was loaded. 

“Listen, because I am a  _ benevolent _ god I’ll give you one chance.” She started, “You can just come peacefully- your friend already gave in and now they’re  _ happier _ than ever!”

“ _ Lair _ ! You can’t make me go back!” You seethed. 

“Welp, I tried- I really did- but there’s no reasoning with these heretics.” She drawled, “Now, let’s get this over with.”

Alright you could handle this. She didn’t know you had a gun so maybe you could take her by surprise with it, all you had to do was wait for her to be in range. You peered over at the cultists and found that she was missing. A shiver went through you; just where the hell did she-

A flash or orange light shone just to your right and immediately you aimed your gun. It was quick to be snapped away by unnatural strength. You used your other hand to swing your knife at her. Unfazed by your rash actions she blocked your attack with startling ease before delivering a sharp punch to your jaw. You recoil in an instant, stumbling against the seats of the car, cradling your jaw. Your left hand subtly felt around for the remaining grenade. 

“Aren’t you tired of this  _ doll _ ?” She snarled, “All this running and fighting can easily be avoided just by joining  _ our _ family,  _ my  _ family.”

Your fingers curled around the cheap nylon of the grenade belt and you almost smiled. You were struck with a sudden inspiration. You could end this, right here, right now. End it exactly how it began: with a bang. 

“Fine.” You muttered defeatedly. 

“I’m sorry what was that?” She asked, a wry smile on her lips. 

“I’ll join your fucking family.” 

_ You never cared about winning. _ Disappointment flashed briefly in her eyes but her grin never faltered. You pulled the tab from the explosive as she reached to grab you. 

_ You never cared about living. _ You forced the explosive into her hand and laughed maniacally. You lost! But so did she! You were so nearly free you couldn’t bear it. 

In an instant the bomb went off and everything bathed in bright light. You basked in it- feeling satisfied for the first time in so long. You reveled in it until it started dying down, dimmer and dimmer until the light withdrew completely. Revealing Tyreen take the power from the detonation into her body. 

_ No. No No! _

She looked bored as she fully absorbed its energy. She held up her tattooed arm, flexing it once, then twice before setting it back down at her side. 

“Any more surprises?” She asked. 

You couldn’t answer however. You were petrified, shocked at the scene that just infolded. You stared wide eyed at the woman before you. 

_ Maybe gods did exist.  _

She savoured your terror before cocking her arm back to punch you again. With that last thought you were knocked unconscious. 

_ And maybe they were somehow even worse than we could have ever imagined.  _

——

You woke up strapped to a padded chair. 

Your body was heavy and full of aches and pains. You struggled weakly against your restraints but they were unyielding. You squinted at that room around you. Sterile white walls, minimalist decor, you were in the Maliwan wing of the CoV compound. You noticed you had banshees around your neck and head and a cast on your left arm. The grenade’s doing probably. 

“Good you’re awake.” An unfamiliar voice greeted, “On a scale of one to ten- ten being better than ever one being almost dead- how do you feel?”

He spoke fast, your mind unable to process what he was saying.

“Where am I?” You asked hoarsely. 

“I am unable to disclose that information to the likes of you.” 

“How long was I out?” You asked instead. 

“Two days. Now answer the question.” He demanded, growing impatient. 

“Uh, six?” You guessed. The man jotted down notes immediately. 

“Now I’m going to ask you some more questions and for your sake I ask that you answer honestly.” He said flipping through his papers. He asked you various questions about you and your mood, and strange urges or emotional outbursts. Of course you answered honestly- you felt completely ordinary except for the persistent soreness in your neck and head. 

Once the questions are through the presses a buzzer by his desk and waits. In minutes the Siren came through the door with a wide smile on her face, setting you on edge. 

“Hey doc! How’d it go?” She inquired, giddiness in her voice. 

“The surgery went smoothly and there seems to be no interference with her original neural pathways, no signs of rejection.” He listed, “I’d call it a success.”

“Did ya hear that heretic? It all went well- now you don’t have to wear a collar anymore.” Her statement did nothing to calm your nerves. 

“What the  _ fuck _ did you do to me now?” You demanded weakly.

“We made the shock collar subdermal, it’s  _ under _ your skin and now there’s simply no taking it off.” The man explained, “We’ve also given you neural implants that can control electrical signals in your brain- making you feel whatever is seen fit.”

Any sort of fatigue and pain was quickly forgotten in favour of raw terror at the implication of that level of control over you. You jerked against the straps desperate to get free. 

“Observe.” The man said, taking out a tablet. He tapped the screen and a strange calm settled over you. 

Your mind was screaming something was wrong- so horrible  _ wrong _ , but your body remained relaxed. It was like a switch went off and you were taken from one hundred to zero in a second flat. Then all at once it hit you, unadulterated terror filled you. Your gear raced in your chest thundering against your ribs- you had never felt such a visceral fear in your life. Just when you thought you were going to have a heart attack you were taken right back down to zero. 

_ What the everliving fuck was happening to you? _

“Gotta say- you nerds really outdid yourselves with this one!” She whistled. 

**_“Can’t wait to have fun with this one.”_ **


End file.
